Nightmares
by RomaPocky
Summary: Lovino has been having nightmares. Odd ones at that. But then he ends up finding a place with the similar effect of those of his dreams. Now he's confused. /written because of my quirky nerves recently. Teen for swears.
1. Dreams

**Summery: **Lovino has been having nightmares. Odd ones at that. But then he ends up finding a place with the similar effect of those of his dreams. Now he's confused. /written because of my quirky nerves recently.

**Warnings: **A few swears, and horrible writing, I blame the dream state for that though.

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia or any of the characters belong to me.

* * *

I sat in the dark for what seemed timeless. It was tranquil and collected. I felt alone in a good way, everything seemed right for this endless moment.

But then I heard someone say my name, I assumed it was grandpa with a voice like that. I tried to open my eyes, only I couldn't. I began to panic. I tried over and over desperately to open my eyes. The anxiety grew over the darkness and I felt my hands reached out. I called out for grandpa, saying that I couldn't open my eyes. I needed help. Just help me damn it.

I don't think he understood since he kept telling me to look at something. I reached out all around me, and I felt a jump in the ground under me.

My eyes suddenly opened. Slightly. Everything was blurry though. Like my eyelashes were in the way, or my eyes were watering up. I looked around and took in everything as much as I could. Monotone blue, everything around me was in the same colored sea blue, just in different shaded. I was confused, even more so when a book was shoved in fount of me.

In my own surprised my eyes were shut again. Pissed off, I swore off my grandpa with the book in my hands and my eyes closed. The lids where relaxed, but it felt as if there was a burden to keep the closed. Why? Why won't the fucking open. It was pissing me off. I wanted to shout and cry and complain. I tried to reach out to grandpa but it felt like he was gone.

.

I groaned and rolled to my side. I cracked open my eyes and stared at the creamed colored wall across of me. Another day to continue life as it is.

.

It was dark all around me. Everything was calm again, but this time I heard whispers of others behind me. There were too many so I didn't brother to listen. I felt something in my hands but I ignored it and just let the darkness seep into me. So peaceful, I could live like this any day.

I felt my shoulder jolt; a big rough hand shook it. I heard my grandfather's voice again, telling me to look. I whined telling him I didn't want to, and that I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. He shook me again and kept bitching at me.

I finally gave in and tried to open my eyes. At first, it worked, but like the time before it was hard. I looked at the book quickly, not giving it a second look. I shoot my head up about eye level when I thought I saw something move by. I was in vehicle and it was moving. It looked like we were traveling though farm land.

I got the sense I was on a bus, with my grandfather traveling. He snapped at me to look at the book, so I moved my vision back down. My eyes were shut again. I tensed up. Not this again.

Grandpa wouldn't shut up, but his voice began to drown out as I slowly became scared. Everyone's voices mashed into one but Grandpa's stood out, still inaudible. I felt myself began to shake and I was waving the book all around trying to get someone's attention. Help. Please. Just open your damn eyes. You can do it. Don't be like this. Just open them. oh god, please, just open them.

.

A cold sweat awoke me. My forehead and neck was freezing. I sat up and looked at the clock. Way too early for this shit. I couldn't fall back asleep for the rest of the night, er morning.

.

Panic was the first thing I felt. My heart was beating fast. It knew what was coming. I sat in the darkness for what seemed forever, even longer than ever. I was waiting. For what?

A jump in the bus my eyes were open. I saw the book. Oh god! My eyes are open! Thank god! I was about to look over at my Grandpa when I all I saw was darkness. No no no no no. please oh god. Not this again. I reached all out shouting at my Grandpa to hear me but he wouldn't shut up himself. I moved my head frantically. Maybe someone else could help? I swear to god some one could.

My eyes were open again and I was looking at the farm land passing us by.

I stopped. And just watched. I was fine again. Alright even.

But when Grandpa told me to look at the book again, the moment my vision moved again I was covered in darkness again.

.

Again. With the dream. This was the third night in the row. This has to stop. Now.

.

I sighed heavily. My vision was on the book, I finally saw it, only I wasn't taking it in. My vision was blurry yes, but not as bad. My eyes stung, a lot. I wanted to rub them but I had to keep hold of this book.

My vision was replaced with darkness and my hearing came back. So many people on this bus. It became so damn annoying. My grandfather shook me over and over and kept repeating me to look. I sighed and just sat there letting him push me around.

With each bump I felt more in the road, with each voice in the background that over powered the other, and with each shove Grandpa gave, my anxiety boiled more.

I would have started to cry too, but I couldn't. Something wasn't letting me. I kept trying over and over to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't. Something wasn't letting me give up. Oh how I wanted to. I wanted to just stop everything so bad.

.

I laid on my back staring at my ceiling. Movie posters from my teen years still decorated it. Before I even realized it, I was awake, staring at Darth Vader in the mask. The glow stars around him stopped glowing hours, maybe minutes before I woke up.

.

So calm. Really. This is all I've wanted for the past few nights. Just be sit still and for nothing to happen. My eyes won't open. My ears aren't in tune yet. Just like this. For a moment that will seem to last endlessly.

Everything came in crashing at once. My ears rung with noises, even hear the engine of the bus this time. My eyes opened suddenly and I was watching the monotone farm pass me by, only it wasn't so calming this time.

My grandpa louder than ever, scared sounding telling me look, multiple times. I looked down and my eye lids fell heavy, closing before I even got a chance to look at the book.

I panicked with my grandfather, for different reason. I cried out for help, shouting even. No one heard me. I shouted more and more. Help! My eyes! They can't work! They just won't open! Please! I cried more and more. I wanted tears to fell down, but I was afraid if I did. I wanted something to noticed my problems. Just noticed me already! Help me!

* * *

**A/N** I would like to say really quickly that these dreams are a lot worse in person. They last all night long and I was lucky some times to wake up in the early morning so I wouldn't have to spend the whole time in that panicked state. I don't even have anxiety problems! But since I've had those dreams I think it's becoming a problem. And the whole opening your eyes but it was difficult happened at least five times as well, not just once a dream.

Well these few were based off the original dreams. Five nights, just a continuation of the night before. Only it was me and my father not Lovino and Rome. I was on a bus, I knew from the start and luckily for me my father wasn't as annoying as Rome, but I never once saw my father, only his arm when I got lucky. It was, terrifying. I had another dream recently like this, but not on the bus. I can't remember anything other the feeling and the memory of the horrible eyesight


	2. Visting the Sea

**Warnings: **A few swears. And that should be it?

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia or any of the characters belong to me.

* * *

For someone who's lived in the mainland all of their life, I sure hate it with a burning passion. More than I do for German tourist. I think my grandpa got sick of them too, at least this season he did, because we're heading off to the beach.

My brother was bouncing the car seat right off as we drove out of the hills and onto the flat land. Miles and miles of farm land, it was sick and boring I had asked if I could drive a few times. (Each time getting the same answer, a big fat no. Fucker.) But I didn't play with my DS like Feliciano. I wasn't in the mood for that, so I took out my recent book and started to read.

The first thing we do when we each our destination, not even stopping to the hotel to check in, but to stop at the beach. I'm pretty sure Feliciano was out before the car even stopped. But the car nor did grandpa was able to stop him, so I had to run after him, after grandpa yelled at me.

As soon as I reached him, he instantly tried to push me into the water. Luckily he's a weakling, so pull him back and pushed him into the water. I laughed as I watched him stand up but being soaked.

He cried out and whined, but he wasn't going to let me feel bad. Until Grandpa came by and yelled at the both of us.

The next day we relaxed on the beach. It was well past noon so the sun was high in the sky beating rays down at us. Feliciano has been in the water for hours, not including lunch break, and out though he's missed his normal nap hours, he'll be out like a light when we get back at the hotel.

He called out to me but I ignored him. I was relaxing just fine at the shore. The waves would come up halfway to my legs when I sat down. And as the waves washed up, little fish swam around my legs, finding food. But they swam back away as the wave crashed back into the sea.

For a brief moment I got a though to drag myself closer to the sea. So I crawled over and say back down, with the waves coming up to my hips. Not a problem. I wasn't in the mood today to get my head wet.

But the waves disagreed with my wants today.

A huge wave, suddenly, overcame me and knocked me into the sea. I shot up onto my knees and breathed deeply. I cursed the sea and pulled my hair back. My eyes are irritated from the salt in the ocean. It was bad enough my throat hurt too, but my eyes as well! Damn it! I rubbed my eyes for a few moments and tried to open them. They hurt too much to open. But I tried and tried and they just wouldn't.

Then I sat there still. Swaying from the waves coming in and out. Was I dreaming? Having those recurring nightmares? For a moment I cried out. Grandpa shouted back to suck it up.

If he heard me then I was awake and this was real. I panicked for a moment. I was about to stand up but I got the feeling with my eye sight bad it would be bad to walk around. I went back to where the water reached my legs and sat there. My eyes closed and I took deep breaths.

This was real, not a dream. I tried to open my eyes, but they barely worked. Opening only slightly but my eye lashes were in the way. I sighed and tried to keep them open as long as I could before they began to sting.

I laid down on the sand with my eyes closed and felt the warm sun beat down on me. I heard the sounds of the wave's crash in the distance and my silly brother yelling at himself. As panicked as I was. It felt nice to just relax like this.

* * *

**A / N** I know this pointless, and so was the last story. But this part is for more like, if you've never had hose dreams but you've been to the ocean it's almost the same. More physical pain though. But this did had to me as well.

So if you've never had horrible dreams like this but gotten salt water in your eyes, its the same. If you've never been to the ocean just toss some salt in your eyes. Not really. Please don't.

With lots of love, I'm out now.


End file.
